Sanc Kingdom
The Sanc Kingdom (also known as the Cinq Kingdom) is a nation in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing anime series known for its convictions to pacifism. History Pre-Alliance Before the creation of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the Sanc Kingdom existed in Northern Europe, possibly along the coast of the Baltic Sea. The kingdom had been under the peaceful rule of the Peacecraft Dynasty for many years. The one of the most beloved of the Peacecraft monarchs was King Peacecraft, the last reigning monarch before the creation of the Alliance. Under his rule, the Sanc Kingdom cultivated a peaceful diplomatic and economic friendship with the Colonies through their political representative Heero Yuy. Both men became good friends in an era of tension between Earth and the Colonies. Both were also advocating pacifism in an world that was becoming more militaristic. Seemingly in rapid succession, Heero Yuy was assassinated and the Sanc Kingdom was invaded and conquered. King Peacecraft's two children, Relena and Milliardo, were sent into hiding. Soon after the United Earth Sphere Alliance was created and an increasingly militaristic stance was taken against the Colonies. Post-Alliance With the coming of the Gundams in Operation Meteor the Alliance was soon dissolved and the immediate status of the Sanc Kingdom is unknown. Of the two Peacecraft children only Milliardo was aware of his true heritage, whereas his sister Relena had been adopted by an Alliance diplomat, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, had no idea. Milliardo would not seek to take the throne of the Sanc Kingdom for himself. Having served in the Alliance Military and as a member of OZ, he felt that he was unworthy to lead a pacifist nation, and so left it to his sister Relena. Upon his death Minister Darlian told his adopted daughter of her true heritage, and she soon returned to the Sanc Kingdom. This of course implies that the kingdom was still in existence just without a monarch, and since its name remained the Sanc Kingdom, we can assume that it was still a monarchy. Relena returned home and took up her post as the leader of the Sanc Kingdom calling herself the "Chief Representative" of the Sanc Kingdom. However, since she is the daughter of King Peacecraft, and since Milliardo renounced his claim to the throne, she is the rightful heir and thereby Queen of the Sanc Kingdom even though she did not take the title. As Chief Representative she continued her father's ideal of total pacifism. The Romefeller Foundation saw the rebirth of the Sanc Kingdom as a threat to their plans of taking control of Earth and the Colonies. The Foundation attempted to isolate the kingdom, but more and more nations began to take up the ideal of total pacifism until the Foundation saw no other alternative than to invade the Sanc Kingdom with Mobile suits. Relena announced the surrender of the Sanc Kingdom and was taken to the headquarters of the Romefeller Foundation where she was made, Queen Relena of the newly created Earth Sphere Unified Nation. At this point in time the Sanc Kingdom became a member-state of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and therefore ceased to exist as an autonomous nation-state. Following the war, Relena chose to return to using her foster-father's surname and served as the Foreign Minister for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation as Relena Darlian. Appearances *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Gundam Build Divers'' Notes & Trivia *Going by maps shown in the series, and several other hints (such as the Royal Copenhagen teaset Noin serves Relena with in Frozen Teardrop), Sanc Kingdom is likely located in or was once part of Denmark. *The Sanc Kingdom was recreated in the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online world map that Gundam Build Divers is set in and makes an appearance in its second episode. Category:After Colony factions Category:After Colony Locations